Three Brittany's in a Room
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Random One-Shot inspired by Glee's Britney Spears episode! Alex performs a Britney Spears song to irritate her mother. And we are all reminded that Brittany Miller was way before that Spears girl!


**Three Brittany's in a Room **

**Haha, this is just a fun random little one shot that was inspired by Glee's Britney Spears episode! Enjoy and review please!**

_Icy blue eyes scanned the room with worry "You better not do it Alex. Mom will toss her cookies." came the Chipettes soft voice._

"Live a little Annabell." she sighed "What can Mom really do about it?"

Annabell chewed her lip "Ya, but you know she hates her..."

Alex rolled her eyes "I know, I'm not stupid. That is the whole point."

"Well... I don't want to be a part of it."

"Oh no you don't, you big baby!" Alex hissed pulling Annabell towards her. "I need your help. Remember that little conversation we had about growing a spine?"

The blonde chipette squirmed under her sisters grasp "Yes... but-"

"No buts! It'll be fun- trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Ya, right." Annabell scoffed yanking away "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that and something went wrong- I'd be rich!"

Alex glared at Annabell and set the CD player on the table. "Shut up and sing will you?"

"Fine." Anna huffed "But you're taking the heat. Not me."

"As if that's something new." Alex said sarcastically hitting the play button.

Annabell breathed in slowly "Will she be able to hear it?"

"Absolutely." Alex grinned devilishly.

**Alex**

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That somethin' wasn't right?_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're outta sight_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

**Both**

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

**Alex**

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Yeah, boy you've got me blinded_

_Oh pretty baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_It's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

**Both**

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

**Alex**

_Oh baby baby, oh baby baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go.._

**Both**

_I must confess that my lonliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe?_

_That you will be here and give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!_

"ALEX!" Brittany screamed from the back of the house.

Annabell cringed immediately and Alex snickered with amusement. "Yes Mother?" she called sweetly putting the CD away.

Brittany stormed out to the living room "Alex, I thought I told you. I don't want to hear ant Britney Spears in this household."

"Why?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Don't mock me." she scolded. "You know well enough that-"

"You were before the Spears girl. And there's only room for one Brittany in the world." Annabell interrupted chuckling nervously "Yep, you told us."

Brittany eyed Annabell with a small approving grin and then shot daggers at Alex. She knew all to well her eldest daughters intention. "So, if I catch you blasting that music through my household again. You are in big trouble."

Just as Brittany was reaching the hallway Alex called out "Oh Mom? Just one more question."

"Alex..." Annabell groaned slapping her forehead.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Alex smirked "If you say there is only room for one Brittany in this world, then why did you give me the name Alexandria Brittany? Wouldn't you just be adding to your own competition?"

"Don't get so cocky..." Annabell whined tugging on Alex's shirt.

Brittany's lips thinned in irritation "Funny Alex. Very funny. But you still have a lot to learn."

"Ever sang a Britney Spears song?"

"Absolutely not."

The smirk still remained on Alex's face as she tossed the CD to her mom "You should try it sometime."

**The End **


End file.
